


[podfic] When You're Finished Struggling, Are You Free Tonight?

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Carlos wonders if it's possible to describe any citizen of Night Vale in a manner his mother would accept.Podfic of When You're Finished Struggling, Are You Free Tonight? by Chash, recorded for Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (ITPE) 2019.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] When You're Finished Struggling, Are You Free Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You're Finished Struggling, Are You Free Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889003) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



****

**length:** 7 min 46 sec

 **stream or download** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/WTNV_WhenYoureFinishedStruggling.mp3)  
  
  



End file.
